All of Me
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: "We shouldn't do this here," she breathed out. "Where do you suggest?" he murmured. "The golf cart?" Fat Amy/Bumper throughout PP2
1. Hood Night

**Author's Note: Takes place during Hood Night in PP2.**

* * *

Amy danced her way through the crowd of acapella singers until she reached the side of the Treble house where Bumper was waiting for her. She grabbed his outstretched hand and quickly glanced back to see if anyone noticed her disappearance, but the party continued on without her. She felt a tug on her hand and turned back to Bumper as he threw his drink in the grass. Together they sneaked away from the party completely unnoticed by their friends.

They didn't make it very far, though. Bumper spun around and pushed Amy back against the side of the house in one move. Amy opened her mouth to let out a groan of pain from her back hitting the brick, but it was cut off by Bumper's mouth. Bumper cupped Amy's face with one hand and placed the other in her hair, tilting her head to the side as his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth. Amy grabbed each of his butt cheeks in her hands and rotated her hips against his, feeling his erection through his khaki pants. Bumper moaned in her mouth before removing his lips from hers and traveling them down the side of her neck, his hands palming her large breasts as she sighed in pleasure. She grabbed his hair in her hands to keep him in place as he suckled the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"We shouldn't do this here," she breathed out.

"Where do you suggest?" he murmured. "The golf cart?"

She snorted, imagining them trying to figure out the logistics of fucking in the security cart he drove around campus all day. She yanked his head up by his hair and kissed him deeply before pushing him away from her. "Follow me."

They walked to the front of the house and then down the sidewalk to the Bella's house. Amy unlocked the front door and they raced up the stairs to the room she shared with Beca. Bumper stepped out of his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head while Amy unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs.

"Don't forget your shirt, baby," he said, taking his pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

"No time," she told him and he laughed.

Amy laid back on the bed and Bumper practically jumped on top of her. Their mouths immediately connected and Bumper moved his hands down to take off her boy-short panties. Amy reached between them to caress his stiff member as he manipulated he soaked folds. They caught each other's moans and sighs with kisses until the soft touches became too much.

"Bump, now," Amy demanded. "I need you now."

Bumper obliged and slowly slid his member inside of her, Amy's hand helping guide him. He paused for a moment to let her adjust and watched her face for any sign of discomfort.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and let out a short laugh. "You're bigger than the last guy I slept with."

Bumper tried and failed to not let that comment bother him. Noticing the look on his face, Amy frowned and looked deep into his eyes. "Hey," she whispered. "That's supposed to be a compliment."

"I know," he sighed, looking away.

"What is it then?" She grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Forget about it," he said.

"No, Bumper, I-" He suddenly pulled out of her and thrust back in, causing Amy to gasp. "Shit," she moaned, not expecting the surge of pleasure. "Again."

Bumper complied and thrust again and again until he found a steady pace. He raised himself up on his arms to watch her face contort in pleasure. Amy opened her eyes and locked them on to his. She didn't know what made her do it, but she reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, bringing him down so their upper bodies touched. She just held on, her breath coming out in puffs against his ear. Bumper buried his nose in her neck and sped up the pace of his hips, groaning in pleasure as the friction increased on his dick.

The only sounds in the room were their breathless pants and their bodies slapping together. In the distance you could hear the faint sound of music from the still ongoing party. Amy began to feel a familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach so she raised her hips in time with Bumper's thrusts.

"Bumper," she moaned.

"That's it, baby," he breathed out, lifting his head to watch her. "Cum for me, Ames."

Within seconds, Amy felt an orgasm overtake her body and she cried out. Bumper continued thrusting wildly, seeking his own release and Amy suddenly felt another orgasm building up. She dropped her hands to the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as the pleasure increased and then finally exploded.

"Yes! Uggghhh..."

"Oh my God," Bumper groaned as he released within her. He slowed down his thrusts and then eventually stopped, looking down at Amy as she softly hummed, a small smile gracing her lips. He was astounded he still had the strength to hold himself up at this point, but he couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous "I just got fucked" face. He finally rolled over and laid next to her. "That was amazing."

Amy nodded. "Mmmhmmm," she sighed.

Suddenly, the front door of the house opened and closed and they could hear the unmistakable sound of high heels coming up the stairs.

" _Amy_?!" a voice called.

"Shit! It's Beca!" Amy panicked., jumping out of the bed. She gathered Bumper's clothes and threw them at him before tossing a robe over herself. "You have to go out the window!"

"What?!" Bumper exclaimed in the midst of hopping into his pants. "We're like three floors up!"

"Bumper-" Amy began, but Beca's voice came again, closer.

" _Why did you leave the party? Everyone's been looking for you_."

"The window!" Amy whispered, and she ran to the window, opening it up.

Bumper looked at the steps and then the window and finally Amy's stricken face. "Fine!" He maneuvered his way out the window and over to the drainpipe. "Feel like I'm in a fuckin' romantic comedy," he mumbled.

He slowly began working his way down closer to the ground when his foot slipped and he ended up falling the rest of the way, screaming like a girl on the all down. He landed on his back just as the rest of the Bella's were walking into the backyard from the party. Chloe literally just stepped over him and kept on walking while a few of the girls nonchalantly said, "Goodnight, Bumper!"

Bumper looked up at the window as he lay in the grass and Amy poked her head out, mouthing "Call me!" at him before closing the window shut. He sat up and dusted himself off, ignoring the pain shooting through is body.

"Worth it."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey ohhh! How was that? I'm not getting reviews anymore and I really would like some soooo please hit that review button and let me know what you think!**


	2. Smoothies

**Author's Note: Hey friends! So, I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but due to all the great reviews I got, I decided to write some more!**

 **This chapter takes place right before Fat Amy sneaks back home late at night in PP2 - "going for a smoothie". I made this a little "darker" and slightly OOC, so no flames, please!**

* * *

"Why did you leave Australia?"

The question hung in the air and Bumper bit his lip in anticipation for her answer. He glanced over at Amy laying next to him and watched her facial expression change from content to solemn. They were both breathing heavily from round three of their afternoon activities - Amy's makeup was smeared all over her face and her hair was a frizzy mess, yet Bumper had never seen her look so beautiful. She seemed to be contemplating the question and he grew concerned, almost afraid of her response.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.

He turned on his side, propping his head up on his hand. "Because," he shrugged. "We've been hooking up on and off for like three years now and we've never actually talked."

She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "That's supposed to be the point, Bumper." She looked back at him. "We fuck and that's it. We don't have serious conversations. That's called a relationship." She put quotations around the word like it wasn't a real thing and Bumper practically gaped at her, but immediately brushed it off, deciding to bring that subject back up later.

"Amy," he sat up as well and placed a hand on her bare upper back, rubbing the spot gently. "You're more than the girl I sleep with. You're my friend, and like it or not, but I care about you."

She was silent for a moment, looking down at her lap before she locked her gaze back on him. Her mouth opened and immediately closed again, at a loss for words. Bumper noticed the uncharacteristic gleam of tears in her eyes and he frowned. "Hey," he reached over and gathered her in his arms, laying them back against the bed. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No," Amy wiped at her eyes and raised her head from his chest to look at him. "It's just that," she took a deep breath. "No one really cared for me back home. Or, if they did, they never showed it."

"That's why you left?" he asked, brushing hair away from her eyes.

"That was part of it." She laid back down, snuggling close to him. "You know how I'm... a nymphomaniac?"

"What?" he practically shrieked. "You are?"

"Not completely," she backtracked. "I just... I wasn't exactly innocent in high school and I would get a little... antsy if I went without sex for more than a month."

"I'm sure your boyfriend didn't mind that," he joked and she snorted humorlessly.

"They didn't."

His eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline, his jaw dropping. "They? How many did you have?"

"All together or at one time?" Bumper just stared at her in complete shock and she looked away bashfully. "Look, it doesn't matter now. The point is - I got caught by my mom one time and she kicked me out."

"Really?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "She caught you having sex one time and you got kicked out?"

She locked her eyes onto his as if she was gauging his reaction to what she was about to say. "She caught me having sex with... with her boyfriend." Bumper's face was completely expressionless and she sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now, you think I'm a freak." She made a move to get out of bed when he stopped her.

"No, I don't think you're a freak." He squeezed her hand in his. "Amy, that was years ago. You're a different person now... Right?"

Amy shrugged. "I mean, I'm only sleeping with you at the moment so I guess so..."

He grinned, ignoring the flutter in his heart as she spoke. She was having sex with only him. That has to count for something, doesn't it?

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it anymore." She began scooting herself off the bed, but he stopped her once again.

"We don't have to talk," he murmured, pulling her back to him. "We could do something else."

"Oh yeah?" she grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," he began kissing her neck and chin. "It involves me, and you, of course. And condoms."

"Oooh, I like it already."

He smiled and climbed on top of her, capturing her lips in his. Amy spread her legs and Bumper settled himself between them, positioning his dick at her entrance. Just before he entered her, Amy grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. When they parted she stared into his eyes and said, "Thank you, Bumper."

"For what?" he asked.

She squinted slightly, thinking about what she was going to say. "For being such a great friend."

He once again ignored that pull at his heart when she uttered the word "friend" and nodded at her before slamming into her roughly.

"Oh!" she threw her head back and moaned. Bumper rammed into her repeatedly, letting out his pent up frustrations of their "relationship". He thought she wouldn't like it, but he learned quickly that Amy liked it rough... she liked it a lot. " _Harder_!"

Bumper picked up the pace and thrust even harder into her. Amy began crying out and he felt her contracting around him already. He was surprised; he had never been with a girl who could come so quickly. Amy never ceased to surprise him. He watched as her face froze, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape and then he felt a pressure against his dick. He pulled out and looked down to see Amy's juices squirting all over his dick as she screamed out, her orgasm overtaking her entire body.

Bumper waited for her to come down from her high before he went to enter her again, but Amy stopped him.

"Wait," she huffed out.

"I can't," he replied. "My balls are practically blue, Ames."

She let out a chortle and looked down at his dick that was so erect it was touching his abdomen. "Just give me a minute, I've never done that before."

"Had an orgasm?"

She smacked him on the arm. "No, idiot. I've never squirted before."

"Really?" his voice cracked, pride coursing through him.

"Yes, really," she rolled her eyes. "Damn, I think my vagina is on fire."

"Do you want me to - by myself? I mean - I don't want to hurt you. I can just go to the bathroom and-"

Without warning, Amy pushed him so he was on his back, his head at the foot of the bed, and she immediately enveloped his member in her mouth. Bumper suddenly saw stars as she fucked him with her mouth and hand. She had him over the edge in less than a minute, swallowing all he had to offer.

"You," he breathed out, pointing at her lazily, "are an animal."

She winked at him and rolled off the bed to grab her phone from the dresser across his room. "Shit, it's 2 am."

Not feeling confident enough to stand up on his still shaking legs, Bumper replied from the bed, "so?"

"So?" she repeated, gathering her clothes. "I've been here for almost 14 hours."

"We've been fucking for _fourteen hours_?!" he exclaimed. "That's so hot!"

Amy let out a full laugh and Bumper quickly noted that her laugh was his favorite sound. "I'll see you around, Bumper." She told him, now fully clothed. He stood up, putting his boxers on and followed her out the door.

"Amy," he called out to her.

She turned around just as the elevator doors dinged and opened.

Bumper opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say so much, but not finding the words. "I-I'll call you."

She winked and smiled at him before disappearing behind the elevator doors. Bumper returned to his apartment and collapsed on the couch, thinking about the day and night he just spent with the Bella. He felt a flutter in his stomach when he thought of her, but brushed it off.

"I don't have feelings for her..." he said aloud to himself. "I'm just hungry... Yeah... that's it. I'm hungry."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel like I went way too far with this chapter. So sorry if you don't like it. The next chapter will take place after the Riff-Off in PP2. _"Would you like to have sex later?" "No! *wink*" "Okay, you winked. So, that's a no then?" "It's a 100% no! *wink*"_**


	3. Riff-Off and Gazebo

Bumper laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Amy was curled up next to him sleeping soundly, but Bumper was way too wired to sleep. This was the first time Amy had ever spent the night and Bumper was on edge about it. She usually left after their activities, but tonight she laid with him and they talked until she fell asleep. Bumper didn't know whether to nudge and wake her up or if he should let her alone. Amy spending the night wasn't the only thing keeping him awake, however. Bumper realized earlier that night that he was absolutely head over heels in love with the Australian Bella.

They had been at an acapella party where they had a riff-off with a few other groups when the realization dawned on him. It wasn't even that she was doing anything. She had caught his eye from across the room and had given him a small smile. Bumper felt that slight twinge in his chest and his palms began to sweat. No one but Amy ever made him feel that way. Then he sang Tina Turner's "What's Love Got To Do With It" to her and she had not only given him a seductive nod, but she was the only one to clap for him.

Amy had made it clear the last time they were together that they were only fuck buddies, but Bumper wanted more. He had walked up to her during the party, determined to ask her out, but all that could come out of his mouth was " _Do you want to have sex later_?".

Amy had looked at him in shock, answering, " _No_!" and then she winked at him.

" _Okay, you said no_ ," Bumper leaned closer, his face contorted in confusion, " _but you winked... So, that's a no, then_?"

She slowly turned to him, her face full of sheer annoyance. " _It's a hundred percent no_!" Another wink.

Less than an hour later he had her bent over his kitchen table, his body thrusting wildly into hers while she cried out in pleasure. Things had escalated pretty quickly within that hour. Between flirty glances, dirty dancing, and then being caught making out in the bathroom by Jesse, they had decided to come back to Bumper's. They hadn't even had time to remove their clothes. Bumper had pushed her skirt up, moved her panties to the side, and released his dick from the top of his jeans before sliding into her. They eventually moved on to the bedroom where he now lay awake, contemplating their entire relationship.

Bumper didn't know when yet, but he needed to tell Amy how he felt. He could only hope that she was open to the idea. He turned on his side and watched her for a few minutes before feeling sleep overtake him. When he woke in the morning she was gone. It hurt, but then he was struck with an idea. After a quick call to Benji, he had made the perfect plan to wine and dine Amy.

* * *

Three nights later, Bumper was waiting impatiently for Amy. He had decorated the gazebo with lights, French music played in the background, and the table was filled with a variety of foods that he hoped she liked. They have been sleeping together for a while, but that didn't mean they talked about their likes and dislikes... Well, unless they were sex related. His mind drifted and he began thinking about Amy in bed and how she really liked it when-

The screeching of the gate cut off his train of thought and he looked up to find Amy walking quite tentatively towards him. He held his hand out for her to take, helping her up the stairs because his mother raised a gentleman, damn it. Albeit, a jackass, but also a gentleman.

" _Oh, hand-offs_..." Amy commented, shocked. " _Classy napkins_... _Foods other than salsa_? _This is a little classier than our typical hook-ups_."

" _Is it_?" he asked, smirking before showing her the foods, most excited about the capers. " _I didn't know what those were, but they're like salty peas_." She walked towards him as he offered her a chair and then he went to sit down across from her. " _So_ ," he began. " _I don't know if you've seen the news lately, but there's a war... And also, the economy is... dippin' - flowin'_ -"

" _Bumper_ ," Amy said. " _What's going on? Now you're kinda creeping me out_."

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. " _Okay, I guess I'll just lay it all out there. The reason that I brought you here tonight was because I was thinking that... maybe, perhaps, if you're interested... This is harder than I thought it was gonna be_." He was literally shaking, his nerves completely shot. " _I wanna date you_ ," he blurted out. " _That's what I want. Like, for real. Like, a real couple_."

Amy let out a short laugh nervously, but he continued.

" _Like where we go out in public and hold hands and ride bikes together or we like go to an orchard and pick apples. Or we like, do one of those, like Build-a-Bear Workshops together and we build bears and you name one "Bumper" and I'll name one "Fat Amy" and yours will be bigger than mine and it will be cute. And we could put them on our bed, that we share_..." He watched her face in anticipation, gauging her reaction. " _What do ya say_?"

Amy was quiet for a moment, looking around everywhere but him before uttering the most dreadful words, " _No_... _I don't wanna do that_."

Bumper's smile was fake and frozen on his face. " _Yeah, that's cool_."

Amy nodded, relief washing over her. " _Cool_."

" _It was_ \- _it was a stupid idea anyways_ ," he added.

" _Yeah_ ," she agreed and began to stand up when his emotional voice stopped her.

" _Obviously, we shouldn't do that. We should just_... _go back to how things used to be and just._.. _just go at it on top of all this expensive food that I bought_!" Tears formed behind his eyes and he tried to hold them back, but was failing miserably.

" _Are you crying_?" Amy asked.

Bumper squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth quickly, willing the tears to go away. " _Nope_... _No, I'm not_!"

" _Bumper_!" Amy exclaimed. " _Come on, you can't be serious_?! _I can't be tied down by anything_!" She stood up, flailing her arms as if to prove her point further. " _I wanna walkabout! I'm a free range pony that can't be tamed!_ " She emphasized by imitating a horse, trying to lighten the mood, but it just made Bumper even more upset. " _You know_?"

" _Okay,_ " Bumper ground out.

" _I'm like a firework! Pow pow! I can't be tied down_!" she repeated.

" _Okay_ ," he stood up, defeated. " _Then that's it. Then I guess that's it, right? Cause I'm not gonna - I'm not gonna keep going on like this_."

" _Well-_ "

" _Fine_!" he interrupted. " _Fine, if that's how you feel then I think we're done! I think it's over_!"

" _That's it_?"

" _That's it then_."

Amy turned to _walk_ away. " _So, it's over then_."

" _It's over_ ," he mumbled, heartbroken.

" _Fine then_ ," she said quietly before turning and leaving.

Bumper heard a tuner sound behind him and turned to see Benji and some guys from the Treblemakers on a small boat. " _Nope! Too late_!" he yelled at them. " _You're too late_!"

" _I figured when we didn't do the serenade then the backup plan should be to play her off_?"

" _Turn around, go back_ ," he told them, sitting down. " _I don't wanna hear another peep_!"

The boys began rowing away, Benji quietly singing, " _Trebles for life... Trebles_ -"

" _BENJI_!"

" _Sorry_."

* * *

Once the gate was closed behind Amy she almost collapsed on the ground. The air had completely left her lungs and emotions were flying through her like crazy. She didn't know why she felt like this. She didn't want to be with Bumper. He was just a good fuck buddy. Amy didn't need or want a relationship. So, why did she feel like utter shit? She walked away from the gazebo, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and ended up sitting on the ground under a tree just outside the house she shared with her friends. She looked up at the sky, hoping the clear air would calm her down, but soon the image of the moon and the stars became blurry and before Amy knew it, she was crying. She kept wiping at her face and taking deep breaths, but nothing was working. The tears didn't seem to ever stop.

"Pull yourself together, Amy," she told herself. "You don't have feelings for anyone. Love isn't real." She kept repeating this mantra to herself until she stopped crying. She stood up and brushed herself off, putting Bumper and any feeling she may or may not possess for him in the back of her mind.

Fat Amy didn't believe in love. She did not, under any circumstances, love anyone. Especially Bumper Allen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: All right! I switched the last chapter and this one from the way they did it in the movie to make it a little more dramatic. Obviously, the next chapter will be Amy winning Bumper back. I've italicized the dialogue that is actually from the movie to verify that it is in fact not my own writing. Please review!**


	4. We Belong

" _By day, I'm a professional jelly wrestler for corporate events_ ," Amy told her friends, watching as they nodded in approval. " _And at night, it's just me cuddled up with my fiance Bumper and - oh, wait_..." The soft smile dropped from her face.

She had slowly recognized the signs, but she didn't want to actually admit she had fallen for the ex-Treble. Fat Amy had never believed in love. Her whole life she watched as her mother flitted around from boyfriend to boyfriend after her father left them at the age of 10. She rolled her eyes at every romantic movie or tv show where someone confessed their undying love for the other. In a way, she supposed that was the reason she had so many boyfriends. If one got too serious then she could dump him and go off with the next.

Sex was fun for Amy, but there was never a real spark when she was doing it with a guy. Well, until she met Bumper. When she was with Bumper she felt things she never thought she could feel. Her heart beat sped up at the mere mentioning of his name - hell, someone could be talking about the bumper on their car and Amy would practically melt to the ground. These last few weeks without seeing him were torture.

It wasn't even that she had gone without sex for a few weeks and she was insatiable. She literally couldn't get turned on by any guy that wasn't Bumper. A few nights after they agreed it was over, Amy found herself making out with a guy two years younger than her at a frat party. Every time their lips came together, Amy felt more and more of herself fall apart. She even hauled off and slapped him across the cheek when he grabbed her boob. The guy had called her a bitch and pushed her out of his way to find another girl who was willing.

" _I'm in love with Bumper_."

The girls around her all smirked, " _yeah!_ "

Everything seemed to clear up in Amy's mind, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. " _Okay, I've done something terrible_!" she said, slowly beginning to freak out. " _And I'm not talking about crop dusting Chloe and Beca just now. Apologize for that_..." Amy needed to see him. She needed to talk to him and tell him how much she loved him. " _I need to win back my man_!"

She took off on a run, not paying attention to where she was going as all the girls cheered for her. Suddenly, Amy was in the air and screaming, having been caught by a bear trap. " _What happened_?" she called out. " _Somebody bring me a s'more_!"

* * *

" _I say no to the pig_ ," Bumper told the guys. " _And yes to this glorious-ness_." He gestured to his face and Benji began to argue back when he heard her voice in the distance.

" _Bumper, I'm coming_!"

Bumper turned around slowly and watched as Amy paddled across the lake in a canoe, singing a Pat Benatar song to him. She was the last person he wanted to see right now, though, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had made her way to the dry land (with much difficulty) and was now stalking up the hill to him. He kept his face stoic as he muttered," _No... NO_..."

Amy either ignored or didn't hear him and continued to sing until she was standing right in front of him. He noticed the tears in her eyes and tried to feel hate, but Amy had his heart wrapped around her little finger.

" _Close your eyes_... _close your_ -" Amy stuttered, her voice, much like her confidence, was shaking.

" _Close your eyes and try to sleep now_ ," Bumper interjected. " _Close your eyes and try to dream. Clear your head and do your best to try and wash the pallet clean_."

They came together in song and then kissed. Eventually, the song was completely forgotten and they ended up falling to the ground, rolling around as their horrified friends fled the scene. After a few minutes, Amy parted their lips and looked up at him, adoration shining in her hazel eyes.

"I love you, Bumper."

Bumper's heart felt like it was about to explode from his chest. "Really?" he asked. "You don't want to be a free range pony?"

She smiled at him gleefully. "I think my barnyard days are over."

"Good," he said and then he kissed her. "Cause I love you, too." They began making out again, but then Bumper quickly raised his head to look at her in shock. "Wait, you've done it in a barn before?!"

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you,_

 _Love your curves and all your edges,_

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning,_

 _Even when I lose, I'm winning._

 _'Cause I give you all of me,_

 _And you give me all of you..._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I actually hate that I'm leaving it here. This was a horribly written chapter and I'm sorry, but I had no other way of finishing it. Also, my "free range pony" analogy at the end doesn't make sense because a free range pony wouldn't be in a barnyard hence the term "free range", but WE ARE IGNORING THAT. I'm open to any suggestions on more stories, especially considering I've completely run out of ideas. Thank you and don't forget to review!**


End file.
